Wings Of Fire: Dragon Power
by Will Stone
Summary: William which is a half scavanger,half dragon which means nearly Dragonborn. He doesent know who he is he has fake and real memorys appearing but he still has one instinct is gain power. Hes not afraid to gain more and more because he can control him self. Unlike others they will lose themself but this guy wont unless if somthing majorly happens who knows what!
1. Prologue

**Before you read this please tell me that I'm not alone on this app because it feels so empty like I missed everything.**

**Prologue**

"Ugh my head" as I start to get up rubbing my forehead which is in pain "how did I get here" I said to my self.

"Huh what are these" I notice there are horns on my head, fells like I remember them being there but at the same time I don't remember having them. There is four horns two small nubs on my top forehead and two on the side which they curve inwards.

As I start to get up some memories start to rush in.

_It's a memory of me and my family on this same area but the memory seems a bit faded but lively seems a bit unreal also it seems to be planned out like a simple one anyone could come up with but then the memory crashed hugely when a icewing kills them as I ran off but I don't fells remorse for them at all. _

_So I start to walk around I see mostly mountains with a river and some grass land. _Might be near sky wing territory, I should leave usualy they are aggressive.

Then I looked at my self, I seem younger than normal near twelve, ehh it's probably nothing.

I see a fallen tree in the distances so I went over there and started to make a spear and I saw some bushes so I got to make a bow with some arrows to get prepare for anything realy, after I was done I started to walk a bit but I hear wingbeats behing me, it had to be a skywing.

I swing around and I was right, she didn't look nice maybe even having a bad day first thing she did was shot fire directly at me, I reacted by putting my wing up I forgot I had, and the fire didn't do anything than go over me.

Cool I have fireproof wings maybe even more haven't tested them. Then the skywing lunged at me with claws outstretched, I proceed to roll forward right under the skywing and jab her multiple times in her underbelly and did a swing at her leg before I rolls away. Blood started to pour out where the wounds were. She turned around with her mouth open to shot more fire, I swiftly shot a arrow in her throat, she choked on it.

But before I did I thought, _so I realy want to kill her but she did try to kill me_ so, I promptly shot a arrow straight through her eye, it was a fatal blow then she fell lump.

Huh felt like my first kill here, I'm not realy proud of it but still she did try and now I'm looking at a corpse which I should leave it here but I am hungry. Yeah nvm I rather get a cow or somthing but again a other memory came up _it was my father teaching me somthing "the way of the ancient dragons have a thing called shouts" I giggled when I heard it but he said it's not somthing to laugh about "you might of got the dragon from me but I don't have the power but I know how it works it's simply say three words" and he said with a loud voice he said "FUS RO DAH" but nothing happen "now you try" he said to me so I said the same words but quieter and a force ran in front of me and knocked down the small tree and I thought to my self "cool" he begains speaking "there is more than that I know a other one but I don't want you to use it yet it's to strong but it's yol toor shul" so I remembered it but didn't use it yet maybe until now._ so I say again "YOL TOOR SHUL" and then a wave of fire came out and blew a tree down nearly in pure ashes I was surprised I could do that.

Then I remembered there was a sack I have on me, I looked in it and it just had a scroll that says "dragonet prophecy" then I remembered that's the scroll my "father" told me a few nights, well there is a war with the sand wing for the next queen and these dragonets are suspost to save the day

I flew towards jade mountain which I don't know why then a extremely faded memory came in to mind. _Daughter of the seawing queen _and a name followed with it _tsunami_ the name fells familier, it fells like my memories arnt true, there is something blocking my true memory's

Once I arrived at jade mountain I thought why don't I talk to the seawing queen maybe I can offer to help her find her daughter, which fells like had to be a dragonet of the prophecy so it shouldn't be hard, then I have a other memory. "_On the 6 day since the brightest night they will try to escape but they will meet trouble" _these memory's seems more like information than anything, ok let's remember the brightest night happend 5 years ago when I was 2 so they will escape when I'm 14 ok that's easy oh yeah, I had to remember human years are quicker than dragon years so in dragon age I'm 6 not 12.

Hmm so I agreed with my self I'm going to help the dragonets with there prophecy and hopefully when I do that it will help me, I have 2 years to get prepared so let's go make a camp.


	2. Chapter,l

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter it's a interesting story I thought of but been never able to write it if any one has questions or telling me a mistake I must of did or any improvements you can tell me I'm open to discuss well here chapter 2**

_**One year later** _

_"Ugh" I _keep having pain in my head every time I wake up like I slammed my head down multiple times, I'll just ignore it.

Today I though should I go to the seawing queen, she would offer any help to me I if I would find her daughter which I know where in 1year they will be out, so I packed my stuff and flew towards the seawing summer palace, which is supposed to be a secret I know for some reason.

As I flew there I notice my wings more they seem multicolor like a piece of each tribe, so maybe I should have a bit of each ability which sounds nice so I should be able to enter summer palace with ease then.

I had to avoid many patrols around which sounds bad as a single me face a bunch of them might not turn out to good.

As I thought if seawings have aquatic what's easyer talking normally or using aquatic, as I swam through the tunnels that goes into summer palace, I try to stay unnoticeable and to the right as I exit the water, some seawings see me and looked suprised how I got here

Some seawing I assume with higher power asked loudly ,"how is there a scavenger in the summer palace" many seawings shrugged as everyone try to act innocent "well remove it or eat it" ,growled the seawing

One seawing from the left lunged towards me I side step to the side and elbowed the seawing in the head, went to pin him down, _I might be small but my half dragon helps me become stronger than most dragons. _As I held the scared seawing down I yelled with a deep voice,_ "_i request audience with the queen of the seawings named coral_."_

the general I assume yells back in a commanding voice_, "_why would a scavenger request to speak to the queen."

"I can help her find her lost daughter 5 and a half years ago" ,_said william in a confident voice _most dragons gasped that I could help, he looked a bit mad.

"_hmm sure let me show you the way to the throne your lucky she arrived here just in time" _said the seawing in a bit happier voice.

_I see that as good news that I can speak to a queen haha as a scavenger also. _I sat up here which fells like a hour because there's nothing th do up here.

A few more _minutes pass then a beautiful seawing walks to the throne__, _she has many jewels one that concerned me was a jelly looking one that was connected to a little seawing _hmm I'm gaining a other memory her name is anenome. There is somthing special about her I know but don't somthing about animus magic oh yeah that able to enchant nearly anything I wish I had that or maybe hehehe._

_The the queen spoke up _"so you can help with my missing d-daughter I'm looking for" she said in a bit trembling voice

I responded in a negotiating voice "yes I could but I only require one thing for me to do it" _ether way I will help but having what I'm wishing can help me also. _

_"_So what is this request you have in mind_" _she said in a hopeful voice_ "I have many treasures I have if that's what you wish"._

_"no I simply wish to have access to your armory of material and weapons so I can forge my self a set" which this seems like a simple request._

She hesitates "I'll think about it give me a day" that's all she said to me and she walks away.

That general from earlier name is shark he's the brother of coral last I checked. I been waiting all night until nearly all seawing are asleep besides anemone.

I slowly swam to the queens quarters there's no guards surprisingly. I floated down where the beds are. anemone looked at me alarmingly I point up to talk she nodded

As we float to the top I began "why are you tied to your mother the whole time"

she looks away and said in a comforting voice "she's afraid if anything happens to me she cant live with it"

well I was gona change the subject to animuses "so do you know what a animus is"

she looked alarmed "yes I do, I read story's about it" she said in a confused way.

"well it seems like you are one am I right" I replied

she looks suspiciously at me "how did you know"

"Honestly I don't know I just got a felling that you were one and I'm right, well then I have a question if you want me to save your sister are you willing to enchant me to be a animus also" I asked.

she looks at me weird "why would I do that it's not even promised you will" she said in a more alerting voice.

"well fine can we make a deal if I do bring her back safely can you then make me a animus?" I asked.

"Hmm yes I will and obviously bring here alive I don't want some dead corpse" she said with a relief

I replied in a sarcastic voice "well of course or I wouldn't be doing my job right then" she looks at the queen

"I should get down she's waking up and I'll try to talk to her about the armory thing ok" I nodded and she swam back to bed I jumped out and flew back to the throne room or pavilion to be exact

20 minutes later I hear wingbeats it was the queen and anemone. When the queen landed anemone grunted as she trips on the jelly wire looking thing which look awful to be it. "well well I chose my decision yes you may go in to the armory and take and forge whatever you want in there" she said.

_yes _I thought to my self "thank you queen you are the kindest one I've seen so far or realy only one haha" I said back in a happy way.

She didn't laugh oddly maybe it was a bad joke "well before you depart the skywings said to beware of a powerful scavenger that kills dragons around the mountains is that you?" She asked

I looked back and replied "well how many casualties is there"

"there is 2 skywing casualties one was stabbed by a spear a year ago and the most recent one was melted in the face with purple stuff and burned to ashes" she asked that sounds weird

"I didn't do the second one but the first one was self defense and how many scavengers attacked the second one" I asked

she hesitated "there were three of em nearly the same height except one" oh no that sounds like my sibs in my memory so some of it is real huh

"how did you get that information coral" I asked, some random seawing around yells back "queen coral" I just ignored it.

"well I persuade a skywing" she says looking away I'll just buy the lie because she killed that skywing what it looks like at least they don't know about the two seawings I accidentally killed on the outskirts of the beach.

"well I'll be on my way then queen" I start to walk away anemone looked at me with hope _I'll make sure to bring your sister safely shouldent be too hard anyways except the skywings will be a ploblem._

_Should I tell her about her husband I just got a memory from he's at the skywing arena, ehh I'll wait she will know from a other way. _I looked around the armory,it looks like it has what i need, enough for a full set of armor with weapons of all kinds even new weapons I just thought of,

As I was leaving all prepared, i fell new hope that I have a Allie if I need it and some real weaponry now but it does fell heavy, but ether way I flew to the mountain I guessed where they were, I should wait for them the half year left during that I should workout more so I can out weigh a mudwing and try to be more agile than a skywing so I can be the strongest, which means I need more power more and more that sounds nice to have.

**If anyone is reading this the third chapter may take longer because it delited it self as I was almost done**


	3. Chapter,ll

_**Just a warning this chapter I might try to make it more brief because it got deleted and I forgot most of it because of it so it's shorter at the beginning**_

**One year later since last time**

Today's the day, as I thought to my self, there was still pain in my head again it keep getting worse, so I ignored it and got my stuff prepared,

I sat in front of the cave for a hour nothing happens, I do see footprint walking in and out they were huge, must of been morrowseer the one who made up the prophecy, then the cave door rolled open and kestrel flew out with anger, _that tells me they escaped, _i sat for a bit longer and there they come tsunami and the mudwing, _I forgot his name for some reason_, they try to figure out how the door opens, _personality I figured it out a hour ago_, then it slowly wheels open, so I sat up and walked behind them, as they went to each other they started to talk so I spoke up, "hello dragonets"

starflight was the first one to look surprised, "how can you talk" he asked,

"I'm half dragon so I was born with the language I been awaiting for you guys to escape" as I said that I hear wingbeats, _aww crap it's the skywings behind me_,

"ooo all of my least favorite dragons in one place" scarlet spoke happily, dunes pops his head out and yells for webs, then dune went to fight scarlet, I went to one of the soldier and fought him, i unsheathed my sword as I got to ready combat stance, he charges at me but I slide under him and slash at his legs, now they have wounds and he couldn't walk well, _I just wanted this to end, _so I slit his throat with my sword, I turned around watching clay pinned down by a skywing so I went to save him

"YOL TOOR SHUL" then a wave of flame engulfing both dragons but didn't harm clay because he was fireproof, buut the skywing wasent so he kinda died, I swirl around to face the queen, she had sunny in her talons with a talon near her neck, "anyone else move she dies" I stood still as so everyone else, even kestrel which was outside did the same, _oh that's not good_,

"BONK"

_Ugh my head, _well seems like where in a sky prison literally, weird chains they were wires that in tangled into a mess in the middle, "claws up teeth ready fight" _huh where did that come from, _oh there was a arena below us I saw this unique skywing down there against a sandwing, the sandwing looks hesitant, _wonder why, _he tried thrusting his barb into the skywing and it burnt up, _oh firescales that makes sense well that's unfair, _the sandwing didn't hesitate as he went to wrap around the skywing, _well he didn't want to live, _"well that's disappointing well that's all for today" voice looks like it came from the queen.

A little while later that skywing went to visit clay, _seems she likes him in a odd way, _then a little while again guards take clay and the other two, _I wonder why_, I could break out to see what's going on but I decided to stay.

The I see clay at the arena, he must of offered to fight first he's protective with his friends, "clay of the mud wings" oh I forgot they were even announcing, _would you consider him even a mudwing he has no sibs or anything,_ so he was fighting a icewing, I saw starflight point to his mouth trying to warn clay about frostbreath, which clay just got it as he got hit in the wing, clay shot back with fire then rolled under him and slashed on his scar, _nice moves there_, the icewing whined that he fights like a skywing, _well he kinda got trained like one, _but the icewing got a hold of him, it looks like clay doesent want to kill, _well he kinda has no choice, _somthing started to yank on him oh it's tsunami trying to jump down, that's not gona work but it did distract as glory spit venom on the icewings wound and eye, then he fell down dying and the battle was over.

When clay was escorted back up here peril flew to him and talked together, seems they like each other, I started to feel tired so I let sleep overpower me.

_"William william" who was saying that I looked around it looks like a room quite messy I'll say then I saw someone on the bed, huh it looks like me but a weaker version, someone was standing over the bed he was short well not to short wearing glasses "william" he spoke again, he was trying to wake up that me, I looked around the room and saw some weird looking scrolls, I tried to pick it up but my hand went through it but I bent down to read it "the dragonet prophecy" huh weird it's book 1 the second was tsunami third was glory and fourth was starflight and fifth was sunny, why would the small me have this I turned around to looks at me and that kid was looking at me in a shocked expression "william"_

_Ok well that was a dream or not, _I sat up in still in the skywing prison it was dark, _did I miss somthing I wonder how long I was sleeping for, _then this eerie sound started to play, _It sound like the dragonet of destiny song, _then scarlet barrels out of the door to the party "who is singing that awful song" she whispered to the guards and then the dragonets was escorted down into a other room, so I followed, I cut the wires with pliers, haha that goes together, I slid down then glided to the room where they were, I saw scarlet and burn talking about what to do with the dragonets, once they left I sneaked in, there were flaming black rocks surrounding the dragonets, _can't I push the rocks with my wing, _so I did what I thought and it worked.

"I think peril is still mad at me" clay sadly said, _I doubt that, _

_"_im not mad at you" peril said confusingly, _well that proved my point peril, _so peril helped the dragonets out of the circle and we walked to a big door that leads out, _ooo we are so close for them to escape, _i forgot they can't one thing they still have there bindings and what about sunny and glory, well glory's fine but not sunny, then I had a another memory voice, _she will betray you, _ok that sounds right she still wants clay, so I slept again for the night.

_Another dream, why can't I just wake up, I was in the same room again I was still there in the bed so I walked out I saw three people, the kid from last time a adult that was siting on a black long bed thing and a female adult on the other side, "I miss William" the female said "can you check if he's awake again" "I just checked a little while ago " replied the kid, he looks my same age, he might be a friend of the smaller me, he walked in the room where I was and picked one of the books up it was the "dragonet prophecy" book he skiped through 60% of it, i read it behind him as I read it I see my name, in fighting a icewing in the book, "umm felicity why is William in this book" right when he said that I was forced back and hit the wall!_

Now everything hurts why, I sat up and felt sand, _oh I'm in the arena and there's the icewing I read in the book, _the icewing is standing in battle stance, _oh you wana fight then let's go_, I charged at him, he shot a beam of icebreath at me so I slid right under it, once he ran out I countered with a hard uppercut, and grabbed his head and slams him down on the sand, there was some "ooos"from the crowd, he looks like the icewing that killed my parents, "hey did you kill two scavengers a year ago" he didn't respond but the icewing stands up and starts slashing me, _so be it, _i unsheathed my sword and parried his talon attacks, then I slide to the side jumped and hung to him, I started to stab him with the sword on his back, _oh in just gona end this,_ I jumped on his head then slit his throat, he fell limp,

"well that was a interesting fight let's drop the seawing" then as she said tsunami dropped down, then a other one dropped down, _oh no it's gills her father well I can't do anything anymore_, I felt footsteps behind me and there was a sandwing there which his barb up, I had to roll to the side to avoid it, the sandwing went to bite me then I punched it hard to the face, he staggered back but I turned to watch tsunami, tsunami and starflight was there they refused to fight so they released 4 scavengers, one of them ran back, tsunami was fast but they were sma-,

_owwww what hit me, _there was a barb in my leg from the sandwing stabbing me, _oh I'm gona take that thing right off, _I swirled around in a fighting position, _maybe I'll use my new chain, _it was a box on my right arm that can extend chains out of it or retract it and also tether two things together, so I used it as a whip, "snap" as it whipped forward there were cuts all over him, the spike at the end of the chain stabed through his leg, i retraced it back to drag him, everything got darker but I ignored it, as the sandwing was near me it tried to stab me again, so I sliced it off then grabbed the barb and swung around and went through his eye with his own barb, I turn around to find tsunami and starflight but starflight was missing and there was icewing corpses everywhere, glory was looking at me maybe wanting a distraction so I provided what I could.

"YOL TOOR SHUL" I shouted in the air everyone look then glory broke her chain on the little tree she was on and spit venom on scarlets face she screamed and everyone went haywire, peril flew down and took out the bindings on each dragonet, before tsunami took off I sped walk to her, "hey tsunami I'm going to the desert to heal this wound I have will you wait for me near the ocean after the mudwing visit"

she hesitated "um sure we will, fly safe" before I took off I made sure they had no one chasing them, once they are out of sight I took off.

**Part two of this chapter:my only family**

Once I landed I looked for a cactus, I cut one of its limbs of and extracted some out, I put it where the stab wound is and it looks horrible, _it should be fine now, I might be wearing armor but the spots that had no metal they can get through, _it was dark so I sat under a tree and drifted to sleep.

_I stood up in that room again but this time it was full of wires that connected that kid and smaller me together, "yes this should work I should be able to teleport to the dragon dimension" huh what does he means, as he pressed the button everything went dark and I was suck under the floor. _

I should of sleep somewhere else it was hot, I looked around and see nothing different except the footprints of dragons in front of me, _someone saw me so I should get out, "_hey wait I have a message" I looked to the left of me and saw two sandwings

"well what's the message" I yelled back.

"burn wants to see you, will you come with us" he replied

"hmm ok lead the way" I replied back a bit deeper

So I followed them straight into the sandwing fortress, it smells horrible here, burn was siting on her throne, _maybe I can kill her now and here so I'll make it easyer, "_ah Dragonborn welcome"she said happily, _Thats better than scavenger._

"what nerves do you have to bring me here" I said in a loud deep voice

"maybe we can make a deal if you kill the dragonets I'll repay you with all of the treasures you want" she said hopefully.

"Ain't that too straight forward and why would I want that I can't do anything with that and why don't I just kill you here" I said as a suggestion.

"seems you have a killer voice I like that well can you atleast visit your brother" she said with a smirk, I saw him leaning on the throne below her, he had brown hair with dark red eyes and was wearing armor with the fire symbol on a few spots.

"oh look it's my little brother finally came back to me do you wana join us insted if those weak tiny lizards" he said convincingly.

"why would I join you, you serve a cruel princess"I questioned him

"well she does pay well and offer great weapons but I don't need them I do things bare handed" I look at his hands and they look like they had never seen a fight, " so what's your power your eyes are dark green, do you grow plants or somthing I don't know why father favored you the most" he started to walk to me, he's a lot shorter and smaller than me but he's older, he is starting to make me a bit mad, "maybe it's because father try to teach you not to get angry at everything maybe that's what's wrong with you" ok I'm starting to not like him, I heard like a charging sound and I look at my tail, one of its spikes were glowing a bright blue, it felt like power was with in, "why don't we see what's your power maybe a fight can be arranged"

"what happens if I lose" I asked

"oh you will be dead" he said cheerfully, his hand was on fire then with a metal sound a flaming hammer apeared in his hand, it looks like mjölnir, he throws the hammer at me, I slide under it and punched him in the face, he staggered back far, "is that all you got" he yelled back in a angrier voice, then he summoned a hammer that was 5 times bigger, he two handed it and swung it with great force against my side.

I tumbled back, now my horns were glowing that same blight blue, same as my wings and all of my spikes on my tail, I felt the power it has, I generate the power with anger it seems like, I raised my arms ready to slam the ground, as I hit the ground a great shockwave flew foward tearing the grounds foundation and cracking the wall, it missed my brother but I prepared to do it again, "paisly NOW" the I saw my sister come from nearly nowhere with a purple bow and shot a arrow towards me, it hit the ground in front of me, it expanded into a ball of swirly void the it instantly tethered to me, I felt my power draining from me as I got weaker.

"good job vilhelm" paisly said approvingly.

"thanks" Vilhelm said happily.

"now what do we do with him" my other brother said which his name was Liam, _why do I know his name but no one else, _

_"_we will kill him so he doesent interferes with us" Vilhelm said deeper than usual, they all charged at me with a intention of killing me, vilhelm had that big hammer still, paisly had duel void blades, and Liam just used lighting with his fists, _not this time_,

"YOL TOOR SHUL" flame engulfed my sister but didn't kill her, "FUS RO DAH" a wave of force shot Vilhelm back into a wall, Liam was still charging, he went to hit me I dodged it and hit his stomach and a Combo to his face, I grabbed my hammer and hit him with a uppercut, he fell unconscious, _I have to get out of here or they will kill me, _I bolted to the door, burn had around 10 guards blocking it, _she wanted me dead also, _so how do I leave what if I cause fear into them, I tried to think of a new shout I can use, ahh got one I remember, "STRUN BAH QO" nothing happens but when I looked outside the sky's darkens up,

"ITS A SANDSTORM" some dragon screamed, and all of the guards ran to take cover, there's my escape route, I flew out but once I got outside it was unstable, it was a sandstorm and lighting storm oh that's bad, dragons were being flinged around and lighting bolts were strikingdragons, _this is kinda to many deaths I need to stop this, I realized what I done let's think of how to stop this, _worlds formed in my head, "LOK VAH KOOR" the skys started to clear up, I jumped up and started flying to the meeting point, there were a squad of dragons following me, so I'll disable there wings, "JOOR ZAH FRUL" each of them slows down, some of them landed but one tried to keep flying but then his wings instantly went still and he fell to death, _well that was a rough day yeah no more of sleeping alone in flying straight to the dragonets with no sleep._

_**Hello everyone I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy making it, if any of you guys have a question you may ask me of a mistake I made or somthing I missed you may tell me.**_


	4. Chapter,lll

I didn't seem to have any other dreams like the ones before, it was a peaceful sleep, I was arriving to where the dragonets were and it seems like they found starflight, "hello everyone"

"oh hey William" glory replied, "where have you been" "

"oh I had a sandwing venom in my leg so I had to heal it"

"ahh ok"

"so where's tsunami"

"oh she went swiming"

"for how long" I replied,

"oh for a few days not long" glory replied.

"Oh look she's back" I said while pointing at her coming out of the water,

"and she with someone" glory said, well that someone decided to charge at clay, _not on my watch,_

_"_FU-" _no I shouldent use it yet" _so I bashed him on his side to knock him down which worked

"hey what your ploblem" he yelled

"well you were charging at clay here which isn't very nice of you" I replied in a nice way

"well we are at war with mudwings so I have a habit of attacking them" he responded and walked to tsunami to talk, I hope tsunami is convincing him to bring us to summer palace, I don't want to show them I know.

"Ok we are going to the summer palace but some of you needs to be in blindfolds you, you , and you" riptide said a while pointing at clay then sunny and lastly me

"why me"

"well I think your dangerous and you shouldent know where the palace is" riptide replied, while everyone else was getting blindfolds of seaweed on clay and sunny I pulled riptide farther away from the group to talk to him,

"you should know I already been there before so I don't think I'll be wearing one and also when I ask you make me lead the group there and you follow behind me do it" I told him

"why you lead" he replied

"well because a half year ago I promised queen coral I'll bring her daughter back so they will be expecting me" I replied

"well atleast they will allow you in better than me" he said with a sigh

"why's that"

"well my father webs stole one of the queens eggs which I assume that's tsunamis" he said

"well that's good then he saved her"

"how's that" he replied

"well ain't there a assasian killing the heirs so when he stole her they didn't have a chance to kill her"

"hmm make sense" he replied,

"ok we are ready to go riptide" it was tsunami, "ok William put on your blindfold"

" oh no he won't be wearing it" riptide replied, _hmm he trust me then, _"and he will be leading I told him where it is" then we were off.

When we were almost there as I expected shark approached us "what is this group doing"

"well I found the lost heir" many of the soldiers looks surprised

"well how can we tell if you are not lying" replied shark with a smile,

"well tsunami show him your glowing scales under your wing" tsunami did as I said and show them, it had the same pattern as sharks well that's because they are related,

"hmm ok kill the others and bring tsunami" they charged at them, tsunami knocked one out of the air and I charge at a other

"JOOR ZAH FRUL" I shouted at one, his wings look heavy and he fell into the water,

"you are not killing my friends or I won't go with you" tsunami told shark as he look irritated,

"hmm fine let's go" replied shark, so we flew to the entrance and then we dove down to the tunnel that we swim through to get in, it took a while because everyone can't survive under water long, once we finally arrive everyone was looking at us well this time not me but at tsunami, then she started to say a speech, _I can't listen to this, _I flew up to the throne pavilion, I waited for the others, tsunami was looking around and saw the throne and thought the smallest one was for her, then the queen arrived, she ran to tsunami with open wings pulling anenome along with her, I glanced at anenome and she did a approving nod like she knew what I ment,

"what is a mudwing doing in my palace " coral screamed, a few guards jumped on clay

"Coral he's fine he's with me" I said to coral,

"oh wel-"

"and you are not killing them" I interrupted her

"well put them in a room shark and make sure they are fed and William may you go in there also so I can talk to my daughter" coral said, I did as she said and followed the group into the rook then they chained clay down, it might be personal to the guards they did that.

It's dark and everyone is sleeping so I snuck out to find anenome, oviously she was in the same spot as last time, i swines down and nudged her to talk, she did as I thought and we both floated up, "I assume you are here for the enchantment"

"yes I am" I replied,

"well I will do the enchantment but be careful it uses up your soul" I looked at her oddly,

"no it doesent"

"how's that William" she replied,

"well one thing is it doesent lose your soul what it does is more you use it the more power you realize it does so example one day I use it to make food seems simple right then the next day I make it to make me strong on getting somewhere then the next day I control my enemy's and I realize I can control anyone why don't I just write my own story and not worry and albatross became crazy because of his first spell was a bad one and he was being used most of the time to build this summer palace so if you want to use animus magic a lot just be sure you can control your self from using it for bad then he became insane because of all of the bad spells he was making" I replied to anenome,

"hmm seems to make sense but I don't believe it completely but I'll make the enchantment as promised" she paused a bit then said it "I enchant William to have animus magic for as long as he exist" then I felt it the tingling feeling go through me and stayed near my hands,"did it work" she said

"yes it did thanks for this I should go so you can sleep", I replied

"ok see ya" she swam back on her seaweed bed.

_Yes I finally have it one of the most strongest Magic's to be known_, while I was flying back I decided to stop by the armory, _maybe I'll make my self a new set of armor with animus magic, _i looked for some metal to use it on, i first forged it to my likings, it looks like a futuristic set of tek, "I enchant this to have the powers of element" then the armor started to glow in between the plates with blue energy, it has thrusters in the back between my wings and thrusters on my arms feet and leg so I can maneuver better and fly faster than any skywing, and the armor made anyone who wears it stronger faster and protected with strong metal, I grabbed my iorn helm I had then enchanted it to have the same strength as the other armor but the eye holes in it add a screen that can tell me information, and I added my chain box to it and it has blades on the gloves that I can retract, I also enchanted my weapons to be stronger and have the same energy, for my last enchantment I'm going to give my self many ability's, I started with the simple breath under water, to be smarter and more observant of nearly everything, invisibility I can activate,also immune to any mind reading powers and can never be enchanted by any other dragon no matter what, and enchant my self to survive any weather and last long with no food or water or sleep, and the last I could think of, "I enchant my self with the ability's of solar, arc, void, and, frost" _haha now I have all of the ability's of my siblings and a additional one,_ I flew back to the room we were waiting in and finally fell asleep.

_Hmm another dream of the same place huh, wait can't I figure out what happens to me, I walked to my body sleeping on the bed "I enchant me to see exactly what happens to this William" then I was pulled into a vision, I was in a huge room looks like a gym, there was someone preaching on the stand, must be a chapel, and the place looked like a school, that kid that was saying William a few dreams ago was next to me, he must be a friend, then a giant cave barging through a door to the right of the room, he was throwing anyone that approached him away, everyone ran out but I didn't move, my friend try to pull me out but I refused, I approached this individual, he looked like the devil but less red and more black, he went to grab me I dodged it and stabed a knife into his side then pulled it out and stabed his neck and slit his throat, but he didn't flinch and grabbed me by the neck, "haha those attacks are nothing I'm immortal but you are brave and you are the exact person I was looking for 'william'" then he threw me straight in to the cross that was hanging behind the preacher, the giant faded away as I hit the wall and fell unconscious._

_Thats how I'm here I was that kid really,_ I woke up and everyone else was, I whispered "I enchant my self to go back in to my body but change my form to this" nothing happened, I tried it again, still nothing happened, _hmm odd something animus magic can't do, _i remember seeing a watch on the desk in that dream so I wanted to make it, "I enchant a watch to appear exactly like that one in the dream my size with the ability to scan things and tell me anything I ask", then as I finished a watch that look exactly like it apeard in my hand, it was big enough to fit my armor and my wrist so I put it on my wrist to hid it,

"oh hey william nice armor you got where did you get it from" it was sunny, I can't tell them I have this magic,

"I made it yesterday"

"oh ok" she walked back to starflight, oh before I do anything else two more ability's I want,

"I enchant my self to mind read strongly and see the future in its truest form at my will" I whispered to my self, then instantly I hear all of the thoughts in this room, _oof that's to much it will get overwhelming,_ I tried to put the thought in a rain drop as I thought of rain then the thought was cut out so I can't hear it, _thats better_, we sat around all day waiting for tsunami, we had nearly no food but scraps, I didn't eat anything and let the others have it, I can survive longer than them, I made my self more lasting without food, then it started to storm, badly, it was starting to flood, but clay was chained down and can't move,

"hey William can you break these" glory asked,

"well no not without hurting him" I lied, because in the future it would be best for tsunami to convince those guards insted.

Eventually tsunami walked in with the egg, "here sunny can you hold this"

"oh really me" sunny replied

"yes please this is the last female egg to coral and you are warm so you can keep it warm" she gave the egg to sunny, "why are you guys still in here" clay lifted his arm so tsunami could see, "I'll be right back" tsunami left to go to the guards room.

She came back and unlocked clays chains, then we flew to the highest room we could find, the dragonets piled up into one sleep pile, I decided to read tsunami mind, '_I should tell them tomorrow about kestrel I shouldent of left them here'_ so kestral is dead and she fells bad for leaving us here, I decided to sleep to skip the time.

I had no dreams that night but I got woke up by blister yelling to coral that she found us, _'hmm all of them together this is good morrowseer said they should pick me won't be to hard then haha hope burn is dead by now from that gift' ,_hmm dark thought blister but they arnt hidden,

"why is there a sandwing holding my egg" coral yelled frantically, tsunami spoke,

"well sunny can keep it warm for it",

"well besides of all of this egg talk why don't we have breakfast and you can keep the egg here" blister said,

"no" both sunny and coral said quickly

, we all flew to the breakfast table I had to stand up on my chair because I'm not exactly that big, tsunami starts to say, "did you know the dragonets of destiny were held against there will in a cave with no food and was chained up against the orders of the queen",

"oh realy guards lock up shark and lagoon" coral responded to that announcement, both shark and lagoon was escorted out, _haha nice work tsunami, _in blisters mind '_this is a interesting meal' "_well blister do you know anything about the dead skywing in out territory that had burn marks on her talon", coral spoke,

"u-um is that k-kestral" sunny said looking at tsunami,

"umm yes but I was going to tell you guys anyways, then sunny started to cry, tsunami tried to comfort her by saying, "she doesent deserve your tears sunny" but it didn't do anything to sunny,

"well it might be shocking seeing someone you know dead expecialy of you wanted to slash her throat a few times in once or twice in your lifetime", blister tried to back up tsunami, '_hmm didn't know these dragonets cared about this skywing dragon haha I wish I can kill her twice just for fun' _well that tells me she's the one who did it but before I said anything starflight said it,

"how would you know it was slashing not stabbing", blister look at starflight angerly and starflight shrinked lower,

"well how's that secret weapon working out" blister said to coral

"well why don't you come see again" coral responded,

"can I see" tsunami said,

"no you might think it's boring" coral replied, then anenome was whispering to coral, "ok tsunami you may come see", they walked off so I decided to follow, _invisibility activate_, then I went invisible so I can sneak behind them, I keep following them it was anenome showing them her animus ability's, _i already know that but not tsunami, _then anemone walked to tsunami and told her than she's scared about going insane, _wow she realy listened to me about how it works with souls and stuff_, then there was a sound outside of the grassy roof, it was webs I can hear his thoughts, then unexpectedly blister lunges forward to the sound and grabs webs out and threw him down the pavilion, _oh no invisible deactivate" _I jumped down and use my thrusters to go faster than him falling, I caught him midair before he hits the ground and I slowly hovered down to set him down,

"why would you try to save him tsunami", I didn't know tsunami even tried because I went to fast,

"well we could use him for information" _that was a lie I can tell by her thoughts, _webs woke up,

"explain your self of how you got into the hatchery" coral imediately said,

" I had my wife drug the guards so I could sneak in and grab it" webs replied,

"well good thing I set here first line in war that war was such a bloodbath" replied coral with a smile, _that's a bad thought I just saw, _

_"_well webs did save tsunami because he stole her before the murderer could get to her" coral didn't care,

"coral there is a dragon siting outside the palace" urchin tells coral,

"well bring him in" coral replied, it was riptide that comes, they throw him to the ground, he didn't look so good, "it should be obvious that he was working for talon of peace" said coral.

"no he isn't how is that" tsunami said defensively,

"well then he was working with his father to kill the heirs so they can use you as a bargaining chip" said blister,

"well what are they gona bargain for then" I said, she just ignored me,

"well that wouldn't be possible because the murders started two years before they stole tsunamis egg" no one listens,

"ok guards bring them to the prisons and set up a execution for both of them" coral said to her guards,

"no wait if I can find the true murderer would you let riptide go" tsunam asked coral,

"hmm maybe but not webs because he has more to die for" coral replied, "and you have to watch the egg in the hatchery because it's safe now"

"no it isn't they are not the assasians" tsunami tried to explain, but she didn't listen, '_blister wants webs dead to a unknown reason' _I heard in tsunamis mind, well here we off to the deep palace.

"Umm how can you all of the sudden breath underwater" tsunami asked me,

"trust me but I'll tell you after we leave this place"

"hmm fine but you are telling me or I'll kill you" _haha like that would happen,_ we were talking in a island right outside of the deep palace then we both swim to the deep palace right into the royal hatchery, before I went down I put on my helmet and airsealed my self within my armor so no water gets in,

It got very dark in the hatchery, tsunami was looking around, and so far there is no exit besides the door so I think it has to be the statue but who would enchant it then, so I was right the statue was turning around towards tsunami and the egg, then it lunged forward reaching to crush the egg, I retaliated by bashing to the stone creature with all of my force bashing it to a wall then it lunged at me to remove me, _not today stone thing_, I swinger around it and hit it with my hammer chipping it a bit but not much then it stabed it's claw straight through my armor into my stomach against the wall, I had to do somthing so I froze the claw so much that when I squeezed it cracked into tiny pieces, _well there goes the no blood policy, _there was still a stab of claw in me I froze the wound to preserve it for later, the statue was lunging at tsunami, I tethered to its head and froze its eyes, then created a ice spear and stabed it in the back, at the same time tsunami shoves a narwhal spear down its throat and into the ground, she rushed to open the door as the egg starts to crack, then she opens the door and the statue freezes, I pick up the little dragonet it looks at me with little green eyes, tsunami says in aquatic, because of my armor and my wings I say the same thing, tsunami looks at me weirdly wondering how I can do it.

The little dragonet was playing around in the sand, "what should we name him" I said, "ain't it your choice tsunami"

"yes I do have one name" replied tsunami

"what is it"

"it's anklet" she replies,

"that sounds like a nice name" I replied,

"well the statue is destroyed" coral says,

"well why don't you guys stay"

"well we are just leaving" clay replies,

"well I want the nigh-dragonets to pick me so why don't we keep them here" says blister "also tsunami did kil-"

"blister killed kestral" starflight hurry's and speaks

"And she has no care for your dragonets and why kill kestral" he looked at blister when he said the last thing, blister looked at him back with a bit of anger,

"guards throw them in prison" five guards walk onto each dragonet, I walk to one with a beating intense,

"wait william don't hurt them just let it happen" tsunami tells me as she gets escorted back

"as for you dragonborn I want you banished from my palace" coral tells me,

"umm whys that coral"

"well one thing is I don't need you for anything anymore I already have my lost heir and I think you are a bit dangerous" coral replies,

"and how do you expect to banish me if I don't want to"

"well my guards will move you out" coral replies, two guards walk to me one try's to grab me, I slam him down to the ground, the other goes to attack me i duck and lifted him and threw him against the other guard,

"I won't move from this palace uncles if the dragonets come with me" I spoke,

"well William I can't let that happen" coral replies, _yea it's true she won't so I'll just leave and comeback invisible, _i leave and make a u turn back to the palace and, _invisible activate, _i wall my self back in and went to the prisons, these prisons were weird it had a little island in the middle of water and what it looks like eels were in the water, _yeah that won't stop me, _as I walk to the dragonets prison I see anenome pushing whirlpool into the water, _oh no, _I start to run this top her but it's to late whirlpool falls it and gets shocked by the eels dying,

"how do you fell anemone" tsunami asks anenome.

"a bit cold but nothing else"anenome replies, "I have to go" anenome runs off,

"hey can you atleast bring down the water" tsunami trued to ask but she already ran off, so I pull the switch down,

"umm why is it moving in its own" starflight notices, _invisibly deactivate, _I reveal my self then all of them gasps,

"umm William when can you turn invisible" glory asks,

"I'll explain everything after we get out glory" they each jump one by one, we walk out and see webs and riptide,

"we need to get them out" tsunami said behind me,

"anyone else smell smoke" sunny spoke up,

"yes I do get down" I replied, "HEY guard get out of here we are under attack" they just look at me oddly, "well if you stay still you will get hit" they still stare and right when i was about to say it again a bomb went of and blew out the wall, we are under attack by mudwings and sandwings, we let out riptide and webs,

"oh yeah I found all of them" a mudwing named crocodile was behind us, "i can bring all of you in I'm so gona get a raise" crocodile said,

"well do you think you are gona love to tell this day" I said

"yeah why wouldn't I what are you gonna do pipsqueak" crocodile replies in a rude tone,

"very poor chose of words buddy" I said while summoning a flaming spear in my hand, I threw it straight into crocodile skull piercing it,

"umm wil-" sunny goes to speak.

"questions later getting out now" I said and it works they quiet up,

"so how do we get out the sky has to many dragons" tsunami said,

"don't worry I'll make space just follow my lead" I jump in the air and summon a flame sword that when I swing it shots a wave of tracking explosive flame at my target, then my wings set on fire and enlarge from the flame, I hover in the air and fly foward swinging at any dragon in my way, when they get hit they scream in pain and fall from the sky in fiery pain, one mudwing goes to strike me, I summon a void shield to counter it, his claws ricochet off of it and I stab him gracefully through the heart with my sword and he dropped from the sky, as we are almost out blister lunges at webs and stabs him with her barb I reacted and swung down to cut of her barb and catch it in the air,

"I will kill you Dragonborn" she yells at me,

"if you even survive to kill me" I replied, me and the dragonets flys off as we plan to go to the rainforest to see if we can find glory's parents.


	5. Chapter,lV

Finally we left the summer palace, it's in ruins now because of the attack, wel flew more inland so we don't get found.

"Before we go any further what the heck is with you william" glory spoke before I could say anything,

"yeah I want to know also" sunny said right behind her.

"well I kinda just figured out I had animus magic" I tried to lie but they didn't by it.

"yeah I don't think you just figured it out start telling the truth or you can't come with us" glory replied back to my lie.

"fine fine what realy happens is if I brought tsunami back safe and sound anemone will give me animus magic" tsunami gasps.

"so you used me for your own gains" tsunami replies.

"no no it's not like that I would of helped ether way the magic was just a bonus and also if you are going against all of the sandwings won't you need some firepower against them" I replied.

"so what other magic did you give your self" tsunami asked.

"well I gave my self the power of invisibility" I activate it and deactivate it, "also to breathe underwater, able to surivive long without food and water or sleep and weather, also immunity to other dragons manic ability, and to read minds and future tell also to be smarter and to control the four powerful elements, this armor and gear and that's it so far".

"did you say mind reading" starflight said nervously.

"yes is there a issue" I replied, starflight looks embarrassed, "oh haha you are scared I read your mind no I can protect my self from reading you guys minds I didn't enchant my self with loose controlling powers" they looked away and continued to walk, they didn't tell me where we are going but I followed them anyways.

It was quiet as we walked because of webs can't fly, it started to rain heavily, it was hard to hear the others in front of me, _maybe I'll add a other enchantment, I enchant my self to have ultra instincts, _then I knew exactly where the dragonets were at including two mudwings walking towards us, _invisible activate, _i snuck foward where the dragonets were, they were already hiding, the mudwings walk passed us talking about some mysterious rainforest monster, I doubt anything to be a match for me, I followed then very closely,

"what was that noise" they looked around, I know it wasent me, it was a nightwing, he jumped from the shadow and slit both of the mudwings throats out viciously and re-emerges into the shadow, _well I solved that mystery, _glory walkes upon the corpses and she runs back, I follow her back to the other, I heard them talking about how there has to be a monster, _I'll tell them who it is realy when hopefully they like me again._

I checked the futures and the dragonets arrive at the rainwings safely so I'll just go into the forest. They might want a break from me, they don't like 'mind readers'.

I can feel a presence near by, it fells like it's in a other plane of existence. It was right behind me, I swing around to grab it and then a puff of smoke cover me and the dragon.

The smoke faded away and I was holding a nightwing by the neck, no wait this isn't a nightwing it's black but darker and prettier than a nightwing. "Oh hi my name is wallwalker" the strange dragon said happily.

"Why would you just tell me your name" I said back

"Well will it be harder to kill me if you know me" he said happily again, _he is right._

"Is there anyone else with you" I asked.

"Well yes my older sister she's around here" he said while looking at a sloth.

I felt this other dragon near by, _I enchant my self to phase to the same plane of reality same as these dragons, _I activate it and I phased into the other plane, everything was grayer but I can see a new dragon, she looked beautiful with a nice stars under her wing and she wasent just black, she makes rainwings look nothing compare to her and she was not thin whatsoever a bit thick I would say, she ran off, I chased her, "can you please stop" I yelled at her.

She keep trying to flee but I was faster, I tackled her and pinned her down, wallwalker finally catches up, "hey sis" he said chipperly.

She grunted at him, "can you atleast tell me your name maybe we can even be friends" I asked.

She turned to look at me and her eyes widen up like she earned a million dollar, she tried to get up so I moved, "oh I'm sorry my name is shapeshifter and if you are wondering we are phasewings" she said happily.

"Umm what can phasewings do then" I asked.

"Well we can phase through walls as you copied us somehow, change scales" her scales ripples through many colors and stoped back at the black, " we can breathe this blue flame and most of us in our kingdoms lives in the shadow realm."

"Wow that sounds nice but why are you out here" I asked.

"Well me which is 7 and my brother over there is 4 we arnt that good at phasing so our parents kinda left us up here and we can't phase back down so here we are" she said displeasing, "but can we come with you there is nowhere to go and we have been following you for a while."

"Umm sure you can just follow my lead" I said back.

"Yaaaa" she said happily while jumping towards me.

Before we got to the others she asked me a few more questions, "how can you phase like us".

"Well I saw your brother phasing so I decided to enchant my self to do the same" I answered her.

"So you are a animus" she asked cheerfully.

"Yes I am I gained the ability from a other animus" I replied back to her question.

"So could I gain any ability's or could you give me one" she asked hopefully.

"Well we just meet so you might have to give it some time" I answered back.

"Oh ok" she said sadly.

We arrived at the rainwing place but we see no dragonets of destiny, so I asked a rainwing and he said they went to the queen, I went to the queen and she said they went to the healer hut, I saw sunny and tsunami, "hey William" sunny said looking away from me.

"Umm where's glory clay and starflight" I asked.

"They went to investigate on the missing rainwings" she said and then looked behind me, "who's that" she said oddly pointing at the phasewings behind me.

"Oh they are phasewings this is wallwalker and shapeshifter" I replied to her question.

Wallwalker waved to sunny, she waved back "why do you want to know where glory is" she asked confused.

"Well I was wondering what they were doing, and see if they need any help" I replied back.

"I don't think they want any help especially you" sunny loudly said with a bit of venom,

"Oh ok", I said back, I walked out and try to fell the air, _they are near some weird tunnel with animus magic, i can feel starflight coming, "_hey wallwalker and shapeshifter go into phase until I say so" I yelled.

"Wh-" wallwalker tried to say.

"No questions just do it" I interrupted him,

They did as I said as I see starflight flying to sunny, "hello sunny" starflight said happily,

"Hey starflight how are you" she said back,

"Good and have you seen William lately" he asked with a tilted head,

"Yeah he just left to look for glory and clay why"sunny said confused.

"Well don't trust him, try to push him away if you can and should I warn glory and clay about him" starflight said in a fast succession.

"Why not trust him there isn't anything wrong about him I fell bad just being mean to him and don't warn the others he won't do anything" sunny said trying to defend me.

"Because if he just thinks he can give him self all of that power without consequences he's just purely crazy to think he has that much soul that he can use up and why do you always believe in the good of dragons or scavengers or realy both if he's even that" starflight said trying to convince sunny.

"Well I don't think he's like that, it looks like he can control him self just as much as he didn't have it I just don't know wh-" sunny was saying until I walked away.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that" something creepy said that,

"Is that you shapeshifter" I asked the air with my hand on my swords handle.

"Haha did I startle you what did I sound like" shapeshifter said laughing.

"Well you kinda sounded like a weird demonic voice in my head" I replied back laughing. "Umm where's wallwalker"

"Oh he wanted to stay back in the rainwing place and maybe make some friends he told me" she replied.

It was dark, We were approaching the hole, I could feel glory and clay watching it and the other nightwing getting the dead sloth, "hey shapeshifter go into phase until we get through that hole" I said in a whisper.

"Ok" she whispers back.

The nightwing disappears with the sloth, I can sense glory looking at me, I looked back at her and stepped into the tunnel. I can see the sand piled up at the end, I could tell it was to the kingdom of sand.

I jumped out it was cold, which that's how deserts are when it's night, I could sense shapeshifter trying to ge through the sand, I saw somthing shiny in the distance, it looked like a sword.

I walked to it and saw I was right, it was a sword, I picked it up it made a little ding sound when I did, it was a golden blade with a silver edge, it's guard was nearly a circle with pointy ends and had seven stones imbedded in it, each stone was humming with power especially the white one I felt the most power, below the Handle it was a other pointy end and the handle it self had a name engraved in it 'Infinity', this had to be called a infinity blade then.

_Oh yeah my watch,_ I took my glove off and held the watch to the blade, the watch sparkled and hummed then the information was displayed in a screen like view in front of me, it said this is indeed a infinity blade one of the strongest weapons in existence the only blade that can wound and kill immortals and God's and it had control of the seven infinity stones each with its own abilities and the blade will chose a warrior worthy of wielding it only the truest warriors can bring out its full potential.

_Haha every powerful items keep landings it self in my lap, _i held the blade up, it shined in the moon light. "Hey William what's that" shapeshifter said startling me almost dropping the blade.

"Oh I found this new sword it's called a 'infinity' blade" I replied to her question, "I don't know what it exactly does yet"

"Well why don't you try it out I'll be waiting here" she said whyle she went to lay down.

"Well sure I'll be back then we do have a night until the dragonets come here" I replied walking away so I don't accidentally blast her or somthing.

I decided to try the purple stone powers first, I held the blade facing a cactus, then a beam of purple flame shot out of the sword and melted the cactus to ashes, then I swing the sword at a other and a slash of beam shot out again and melted it, _cool._

I will try the green one now, I looked at the cactus, I raised the sword then it froze in the air with a green circle appeared on the guard of the sword, then I turn the sword left, then the cactus raises back up like I never hit it.

I'll try out the blue one, I thought about the top of jade mountain, the sword raised up and locked in place, I turned the sword from left to right and pushed it in a air lock, then I teleported all the way to the top of jades mountain, _hmm fells like this has more than just teleporting. _I pointed the sword at a tree below then it lifted out the ground, I swinged the sword behind me, then the tree was flinged behind me.

The orange stone doesent look like anything I would use also the yellow one also the red one I can use them when I need them.

But one that caught my eye was the white swirly stone, it felt the strongest of each of the stones, the stone glows more than any other, I aimed my watch at the white stone to see what it is.

The stone is the stone of good and evil which i mean light and dark, the person or thing that wields it can use both the dark powers and light but what the stone displays is what the owner is mostly like, _well that's good news it's white so that means I'm good hearted, _I raised the sword to activate it, i was surrounded within light armor, the infinity blade also glowed white, it's like I'm wielding the light, _so I guess this is how I fight each dark and light then, _ i de activate it then teleport back to shapeshifter.

"Ahh welcome back william" shapeshifter was laying down in a sexy like pose on the sand, here scales was rippling through many colors like she's showing off her scales.

"Hello again shapeshifter" I replied, she looked a bit sad like she's trying to do somthing.

"Well what are we doing now" she asked.

"We are waiting for the dragonets so I thing it's time to sleep we should sleep farther away from the tunnel so whoever flys through it will not see us", I replied back walking under a tree.

Shapeshifter walked right next to me and lay against me, i scooted a bit away, then she scooted against me again outing her wing around me, before I could say anything she interrupted me, "please can I lay with you I'm cold" she asked a bit shivering.

"Yes fine" I replied, I know she's lying because this cold wasent that cold I think she just wanted to lay next to me.

It's like, she likes me, I'll accept it.

I woke up but I couldn't move, shapeshifter was all the way on top of me, I didn't want to disturb her so I fell asleep again.

"William William" shapeshifter yelled at me shaking me.

"Yeah" I said sleepish.

"The dragonets flew towards the ice kingdom let's go" shapeshifter said again as she immediately took off.

She knew I could catch up, I took out my sword and turned it into sand. I picked up the infinity blade and then sheathed into its new holder, then I boosted up and blasted towards shapeshifter.

We were flying after the dragonets and seems like we are faster so we had to slow down, the dragonets landed to sleep for the night, so we flew down, "Hey shapeshifter go into phase" I asked.

"Ok" she said and does it right after, I did the same thing and floated down to where the dragonets are, we waited until glory got up,"hey William will I ever see my parents again if they never come get me" shapeshifter asked.

"Well you could learn how to go down there your self" I replied, "and don't forget I have this now" I raised the infinity blade.

"We can teleport there" she asked happily.

"Yes we could anytime you want" I replied back making eye contact, she looked away, "what's wrong shapeshifter ".

"I don't think I want to see them they are nearly crazy again" she said looking back at me.

"Why's that" I asked.

"Well everyone that lives down there has to plead to some weird shadow god that everyone worships there and you have to do it to get any fair share of food or stuff and when my parents did it they weren't normal anymore" she said sadly, "and I think they want to get wallwalker to do the same, I had to keep him from them".

"What's this shadow gods name" I asked.

"Well it's name is clearsight" she said.

"Oh umm make sure you remember that name shape" I asked worried.

"Umm why" she asked the same worried.

"Well I think we will be dealing with somthing like that in the future I can see it faintly in my visions" I told her.

"Well also they have a art and battle plan of burns stronghold and the ice kingdom" she tells me.

"Umm why would they have that or what I mean, what are they planing" I asked.

"Well I don't know only dragons who plead to the shadow god will get to know what they are doing" she answered.

"Umm I think glory and that other rainwing flew off whyle we were talking".

"Well let's follow them" I said lifting off.

We followed them until they went into blazes fortress, we waited outside because the door closed before we even walked in, they came out with scavengers they let go also blaze, _they wanted to see blaze and see if she's a good queen I guess._

We followed them back to the camp, blaze talked to them for a bit then I felt a nearby nightwing no wait two, the first one jumped in and threw some sharp discs one cut the blaze which splattered blood on sunny, and one hit tsunami, then the other nightwing went after blaze, I jumped out and tackled him, he tried to breath fire on me so I shot frost into his mouth with my hands, he clawed to get the ice off but he died from the ice spreading to his head, "Hey sunny do you want tha blood off of you", she nodded yes looking at me, I threw a huge block of ice above her and melted it whyle it was in the air, it drenched sunny in warm water and cleanse the blood.

The icewings were coming for blaze so I jumped out of here and flew fast to the desert, "haha nice one you did to that other nightwing he didn't see it coming", shapeshifter said breathing heavily trying to stay up with me.

"Shh I can feel somthing near" I whispered to shapeshifter, I can feel some weird dragon nearby, as I was right there was a dragon watching us, i unsheathed my blade and pointed it at the unknown dragon.

It looks like crystals like a crystalwing in a way with mostly purple crystal. It looks like it's not having a good day, charges at me, I summon my void shield to block the crystal flames that she shot at me, it crystallizes the shield then she shots my legs in crystals, _i can't move, _the dragon was after shapeshifter, _I have to do it, _I looked at my blade. _I enchant a second pair of seven infinity stones to appear in my hand, _as I spoke it happens, so I crushed the stones in my hand then the power from the stoes I absorb, I gained new strength, I broke out of the crystalline.

I charged at the unknown dragon, I grabbed its horn and threw it back, I slid to it and punched it twice, _oow, _it scales were hard, but my armor was somewhat harder, then the dragon bends light to shot a sunligh laser at me, it only steams at my armor, i then pinned the dragon down, "why do you dare to attack us" I said through my teeth.

The dragon looks at me and realized I'm not here to kill it, I let it get up, "I'm sorry I thought you were after me my name is Amythist I was exiled from my home" she said sadly.

"Why are you exiled Amethyst" I asked.

"Well if I didn't worship this weird god I can't stay even as a daughter of the queen" she said looking away from me.

"Umm what's this weird gods name" I asked wondering.

"It's clearsight" she says.

_Oh no, _me and shapeshifter looked at each other. "Umm is there somthing wrong about this god was my decision good or not" Amethyst asks confused.

"Umm that same god is the reason why shapeshifter here is exiled in a way also like you" I replied.

"So you are telling me my tribe and hers worship the samething" she asks looking at shapeshifter.

"Well did your parents go crazy a bit since that god" i ask her.

"Well kinda yeah I can't know what they are doing anymore unless of I worship the same thing" she tells us.

"This will get out of hand soon I wonder what other mysterious tribe will have this ploblem" as I say that a lighting strikes down near burns stronghold. "Well that doesent sound good let's go see what it is"

We walked th the strike and indeed there was a dragon within the bolt strike, the dragon looked like it was charged with energy, "ok shapeshifter go get him out of here you know how" she nods and phases in.

"Umm what's her power" Amethyst asks. "And what do you want me to do".

"She's a phasewings so you can tell what she does by the name and how can we distract the sandwings oh yeah my name is William by the way" I explained and asked.

"Well you can launch me at there wall im nearly indestructible and a pretty dragon hiring there wall might be more distracting" she answers.

"That sounds good, crystal yourself then I'll launch you" I ask, she did what I said, I pick her up over my head and threw her at the wall, she hit the wall chipping it, I teleported next to her.

"How do we get out of this now" she asked whyle a bunch of sandwings we're looking at us. I looked back at shapeshifter, she got the storm dragon to safety.

"Hold against me Amethyst" she does as I say then we teleport out of here.

We were near the tunnel, but the storm dragon was fighting with shapeshifter. The storm dragon taps his talon on shapeshifter forehead and a sparkle sound shocked through the air, she was mind controlled. _Haha I can fix this you want to play this game, "_GOL HAH DOV_" _a wave of energy hit shapeshifter then she became normal again.

I walked to this storm dragon and grabbed him by the neck, he was strong but I was much stronger. "Do you wana try that again stormwing" I said through my teeth with anger.

"William stop don't do this" Amethyst said trying to get me to stop, I agreed and threw him in the sand.

"Fine fine let's all be nice stormwing my name is William the mind boggled dragon there is shapeshifter and this dragon who saved you from me is Amethyst so what's your name" I said with slight anger.

"My name is prince storm I was banished from my tribe" he says with a bit of sadness.

"Let me guess you were exiled for not worshiping this weird god named clearsight" I asked in assumption.

"Well yes how did you know" he replies back.

Me and shapeshifter look at each other again. "Yep this is getting out of hand then but we need to stop one thing at a time" I sailooking at shapeshifter, "and now I'm a leader of a bunch of exiled dragons if we have one more we can make our own little dragonets of destiny group" I said with a laugh.

We walked through the tunnel again it was dark now after all of the action, I felt a other tunnel nearby and glory being taken, "hey what's everyone's camouflage except shapeshifter because I already know hers", the other two looked at me.

"Well I have animus magic I can make my self a invisible ring I guess" he answers slightly nervous of telling us his power.

"Haha don't worry I have the same magic powers don't feel nervous, ok then if you become invisible follow me and shapeshifter grab Amethyst and phase with her" I commanded both of them and comforted storm.

"Why don't I have any unique powers" shapeshifter whined whyle asking me, "can I have somthing of my choice william I want shapeshifting so I can act my name".

"Umm sure but you have to wear this if you want it" I said whyle summoning a rose and puting it behind her ear.

"Ok this will be fine I like it and why wear the rose" she asks adjusting the rose.

"So we can tell it's you or not if you shift into a other dragon is that ok" I tell her.

"Yes that's fine why keep a secret from friends"as she said the friends part she winks at me with a smile.

"Ok I'll do the enchantment, I enchant shapeshifter to have the ability of shapeshifting for as long as she exist unless if I want to take it away" I said the enchantment in a deeper voice.

"Yay I can shift to anyone" she shifts into Amethyst then into storm then a rainwing even into me which looks and feels odd then shifted back to normal.

"One thing shapeshifter you have all of the ability's of the dragon you shift into including yours also except animus is the only thing you can't gain from a other dragon" I explained to her. "Ok let's continue what we were doing phase shapeshifter and go invisible storm I'll stay visible so storm can follow me" I said again.

We sneaked into the nightwing home, there were two nightwings there, I snuck behind both of them and summoned two frozen knifes and summoned sleeping poison on both knifes and threw them into both nightwings necks.

"Owwww" the wound from the seawing deep palace fighting that stone creature is starting to melt and become exposed, so I decided to use the reality stones powers I had in me to heal it.

I walk deeper into the volcano and I saw where glory is being kept. "Hey storm can you hear me" I asked he air.

"Yes I been next to you the whole time what" I heard the air talk to the right of me.

"Stay invisible and watch the outside of the rainwing prison and sleepify anyone who try's to get in except a brown dragon if you see one and a nightwing next to him" I command him.

"Ok" storm whispered.

I see glory getting out already, and a nightwing running in fear trying to get past me. "Amethyst get him" I yelled in the air. Then she phase out and crystallized the nightwing and Amethyst phases back in.

I jump across the lava, "hey glory want my help now or not" I asked.

She still doesent looked pleased, "I am doing just fine without you so see your self out of here" she said with a bit of venom.

"One thing is how can you face a entire tribe by yourself so yeah you need help and why do you still think I'm bad"

I asked and explained.

"Well starflight says you will get crazy soon" she answers.

"Haha he's to paranoid to even know what's going on don't listen to him about me I'm doing just fine do you see this stone" I show her the infinity blade, "for as long as this white stone is white that means I'm good if it goes black then you can be worried" I tell her.

"What is that stone" she asks.

"It's one of the infinity stones this one is the stone of light and dark it usualy shows what the owners heart is so mine is pure light at the moment so I'm just good and it does scan souls it seems like stand still" I back up and point the sword at her, the stone swirls and shows the same but with a hint of black. "Well that seems normal you are just fine" clay flys in with deathbringer.

"Hey we are he- oh never mind William already got you and hi William" clay said waving to me, I wave back.

"See this guy ain't mad at me" I point at clay.

"Why would I be mad at you" clay said confused.

"Well starflight said not to trust him" glory said to clay.

"Oh haha I thought he was talking about a other william not this William" clay said laughing.

"Well let's get out of here the path should be clear I had my version of the dragonets of destiny helping me" I said to clay and glory.

We flew out and indeed it was cleared out I still can feel my group following me. Glory meet the others and before anyone realy said anything "I need to become queen" glory said with hope.

"You know they don't fight" I said behind them.

"You can't trust him glory can you?" Starflight said.

"I can trust him what do they do instead 'know it all'" glory said smiling.

"Well instead of fighting they do a game, for you it's five games you have to pick four other dragons to help you, mainly rainwings because they do rainwing things, I can tell you exactly what they do." I informed her.

"Yes please tell me each game?" glory asked.

"Well the five games the 'queen' picks is gliding,fruit gathering,finding a flower,camouflage, and venom test." I said.

"Hmm seems a bit for one dragon oh wait you said I can pick four more then?" glory said and asked.

I said yes then we were off, glory asked for the challenge, the queen accepts. I went to go to sleep for the night, so I created a bed for my self, I was laying on the bed then shapeshifter leans on the bed, it sounds like the springs broke, "hi William do you like me in this for or do you want me in a other hehe?" she asked.

"I like you the form you are now why do you ask" I replied to her question.

"Oh nothing may I lay with you" she asked with a smile.

"I don't think the beds big enough but I can get off if you like" I replied back.

We layed on the ground where the bed was that I desummoned, she put most of her body weight on me, but it didn't bother me.

"WILLIAM THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" _ok what's happening, I was in a dream all I heard was that, the dream ended fast as I woke up._

"William get up." Shapeshifter was shaking me so I could wake up.

"Yeah" I said sleepish.

"The challenge is gonna start but I saw three other scavengers and they don't look happy" she said worried.

"Oh I think I know them they are my siblings and no they arnt happy" I replied back. "And I think they are planing somthing get Amethyst and Storm we need to stop them!"

We flew to the audience and stood there watching glory, I could feel my sibs getting ready to strike glory, "Umm William do they work for someone at all" shapeshifter asked.

"Yes they do its burn they all want the dragonets dead and I think we should go now" I said looking at there direction.

"Ok guys stay on standby and when vilhelm the one with fire screams paisly attack her and no one else because she is the only one that can make me lose connection with my powers got that!" I informed the group, all of them nodded and went to phase and go somewhere to watch.

"Hey vilhelm" I yelled to my brother.

"Oh look it's William, it's nice to meet our family again" vilhelm said happily.

"You aren't my family or will ever be so stop the act and go home or you will see fury!" I yelled back to him.

"Oh what are you gona do grow plants haha I will always love laughing at you" he said with a laughter.

"Oh you think plants aren't dangerous let's see" I said back to him, _I enchant my self to have full control of plants I can grow them fast as I want and every plant I can hear and they will listen to me no matter what._

Vines start to grow around his foot, "paisly NOW" he screamed.

As usual paisly jumps from the tree but this time she got tackled by somthing invisible. "Liam help paisly I got him" he turns around and looks at me with anger.

"Oh you think you can get me this time I, changed" I said with a deeper voice. "Yeah this time I can control your powers wana see" I summon flame the void and then lighting within my hand. After each one my brother looked more surprised. "And because this is a rainforest I'll use my ice."

Vilhelm then summons a solar sword and solar fake wings on his back and flew in the air. I summoned a ice spear and a ice shield and frosted over my wings and armor for extra protection. He swung his sword that shot the same fire beam I did at the summer palace, I had to block it because I don't want this forest on fire, I decided I'll just throw him down.

I charged at him, dropping both of my weapons, I grabbed him by the neck and slamed him down. "Buddy why do you try I'm stronger than you, you have to get somthing better to fight me." I yelled into his face

"Well you kinda have help this time but they won't last long." Vilhelm said with a smile.

The I was stabed in the back with two void blades, I felt my power draining again. "William you can't last as long she is here" vilhelm said with a laugh.

"Hahaha you don't know me then" I said with a grin. I used the infinity blades power to break the void blades, my power was coming back after that. Before I could say anything Liam and Paisly was gone, it was only vilhelm now. "Haha seems your own siblings left you in a fight why don't you see you way out" I said to him discouraging him from fighting me again.

He ran off, now the rainwing contest is over and obviously glory won, now everyone was happy and talking around, it was getting dark and I was geting tired, I was never a talking person so I stood to the side, then I passed out which I realized it was a mistake before I could stop it.

_"William it's all your FAULT WHY" some night dragon was yelling at me, muun,moo,moon, Moonwatcher is her name_

_"Come on william why did you do this you HEARTLESS CREATURE" she yells at me again, I look around and I see the sand kingdom, every sandwing was dead, tore to shreds, the walls were just ashes and rubble, and more corpses past that, "William why did you do this" she yelled at me again._

_"I don't know this is all fake" I said back._

_"No this Is NOT this is the FUTURE!" She yells at me with venom, "let's see what else you have caused" we instantly teleported to the ice kingdom, it was the same thing, in ruins with dead body's everywhere I mean everywhere "william you know you DID this ALL" she yells at me again._

_"Why would I do this" I asked back._

_"Because you thought it was the only way" she says back._

_"Let's go see what else you done"_

_"No please I don't need more" I say back, to late we already teleport there. It was the stormwing kingdom, In the clouds. Everything was dead again the place was in ruins, pieces falling down everywhere. Even storm sat there in disappointment "no"_

_"Oh YES it's true even he can't believe to trust you or not be things you are evil but he trusts you anyways let's go see the crystal place next" she says with laughter._

_"No I don't what to" I yelled "please get me out of here" I yelled into the air hoping someone hears me. I look down at my hands and all I see is read, it's blood all over me. "Did I realy do this" I ask my self._

_The crystal kingdom was the same, all in ruins corpses everywhere, Amethyst siting there crying over the queens corpses "why don't we see the rain forest next ahahahahahahahaha" she says whyle laughing frantically._

_The rainforest was on fire, dragons runing around screaming, and one corpse moon was looking at, "William do you see this, this is what happens to me,this is what happens when you are to busy with your own STUPID KINGDOM, this is why I'm CRAZY and the only one alive, I'm one of the REASONS YOU ARE HERE, I help darkstalker bring you here before I jumped off jade mountain oh yeah speaking of that let's go see it" she said with a bit of tears._

_"Who is darkstalker moon" I tried to ask._

_"Haha William, William the all wise you will figure out very soon ahahaha" she says laughing over and over again. We were infront of jades mountain, it was a school I realized but it was in ruins dragons were runing there were human soldiers around attacking one dragon which looked very powerful, he was tearing through the soldiers and killing the dragonets that were here. "William if you army wasent so weak maybe you could of help but you were to focused on yourself and your DAMN REPUTATION in your own continent maybe we would of lived but noooooo" she says laughing still._

_We were at the sky kingdom, and again this place was the same as anyother, "you know William I was gona find love but you RUINED IT now both of my lovers are dead, DEAD!" She was looking at a pair of body's on the ground, one is named winter and the other was qibli, winters body was so mauled up I couldn't even tell it was him, qibli looks like a quick death, looks like winter killed him._

_"Oh yeah you kinda KILL all of the phasewings also" she yells at me._

_"How did I do that" I asked._

_"Well look at your blade" she says pointing at my infinity blade in my hand, I looked at it, the orange stone was shaking and I could hear the screams, the screams of phasewings, "Yeah William shapeshifter didn't like you much after that" she says with a smile._

_"WHAT" I yelled frantically, how could she not like me I now she has a crush on me but how can she not._

_"Yeah this war sucked for everyone those damn spirits didn't do anything if one would of just died a long time ago maybe this wouldn't happen but Nooo she didn't want to die, but she died either way" she says with a laugh._

_"Let's go see your friends ahhahahhahahahah" she laughs frantically again. We were on top of jade mountain, I looked around frantically and saw my friends, each of them were on a cross with different deaths. Shapeshifter was a neck snapped, Storm was, oh no by my sword, and Amythist was by some poison, and there was one more dragon, he was a dark nice green, it looks like he was drained of his soul in the most worst way possible. Then there as that dragon clearsight siting there with a another unknown dragon, the other dragon was supposed to be a half spirit and mortal. _

_"I have to get out of here" I said to my self, I can feel tears coming up and I know I don't cry at all._

_"Haha do you fell weak now william, WEAK yes you are and also don't worry your other world is also having this same ploblem that you CAUSED AGAIN hahaha" I felt anger rushing inside of me, unknown power I felt, I was glowing this pure black,gold fire._

_"No this won't happen this time" I looked back at this moon._

_"How will you be sure of this William the not all wise, don't worry William I checked all futures there is non which you win hahahahhaha" she laughs "and did you know what happens to you in this world don't you wana see haha"._

_I looked around pyrrhia, it looked like a war zone, it's only death. "Or you can stay here with me william maybe we can be together just you and me hahaha" she says smiling at me._

_"No I can't I have to prevent this from happening I can be stronger this time" I said walking away from her touch._

_"Well good luck with that because you can't leave this dream state as long as my soul is alive and you wana know what, souls can't die hahahaha" she says laughing. _

_I pull the soul stone out of my sword. "What are you gona do trap me all I'll do is haunt you for the rest I of you life hahahahaha" she says laughing non stop now._

_I look at the stone. I give it a light squeeze, then with a click, it became a dagger. I walked to this moon, I grabbed her head raised it up and swiftly slit her throat. It looked like she was bleeding but in reality her soul was bleeding out. "Why william, why"were her last words, then she faided out, then the world started to collapse._

_"SHAPESHIFTER GET ME OUT OF HERE" I scream as loud as I could to the sky, then I was pulled out of the dream._


	6. Chapter,V

I woke up it was just shapeshifter infront of me with no injuries. _Thank god_, "what happens william you were freaking out in your sleep" she asked worried about me. The other two came up.

"I had a nightmare, more of a vision of the future" I said. I touched shapeshifters neck and felt it a bit to make sure it's fine.

"William you are worrying me" she said.

"The vision I had was bad, Hey Amethyst and Storm can you stay here for a bit, and shapeshifter may you come with me?" I said with a order.

"Yeah sure I'll follow you." she said gracefully getting up.

I flew to the edge of the rainforest where I can see jade mountain. "I need to tell you exactly what I saw" I said and proceeding to say all of it about the deaths, moon yelling at me the whole time, clearsight and the unknown dragon, shapeshifter and the others being dead, and anything else I forgot.

"That's why you were freaking out you tried to get out of the dream after you killed that version of moon" she said.

"Yeah we need to make sure we prevent that from happening at all or even close" I said to her as she was feeling her own neck. I feel someone near. "Shapeshifter wait here" I asked.

I walked toward the unknown dragon and immediately tackled him and pinned him down. "Who are you and what a-" I realized its the green dragon from the vision.

I picked him up."I'm sorry what's your name".

"Umm well it's shyloh and before you say anything enchant yourself to remember everything your past self remembers" the dragon said frantically.

I stopped my self from the urge of hiting my self in the head. _Why didn't I think of that. _So I did what he said and then the memory rushed in like a meteor. _These were those true memories, _I remember everything this world is mostly a book and I was a 15 year old teen that was sucked in this mess now. And shyloh here is my frie- oh no that's why in the vision he was drained. That's how that unknown enemy got into the real world. "Hey shyloh what's your powers" I asked.

"Well I'm called a memewing and obviously I can summon memes and my name for this world is memelord" shyloh said.

I just started to laugh. "So that's what you picked out of all other ability's and you pick that, and be careful I'm looking in the future and your powers can cause a apocalypse" I said."let's go meet up with the others we have a war to stop."

We flew to the others.

"What war is this, I thought the dragonets of destiny has this controlled!" Amethyst frantically asked.

"No this is a different war that will happen in eight years and we are the ones to stop it" I said trying to make sure they understand.

"Well what happens, you didn't tell us the vision you had" Storm asked.

"Fine I'll tell you all" I said. I explained exactly how I told shapeshifter of what everything happens.

"Yeah that's a bit sinister" memelord said, "and so we know you aren't allowed to end any tribe."

"Yeah I know that, that's my plan" I replied back to him._I can fell some great power appearing on pantala. _"Memelord I need you for somthing" I asked.

"What is it" he said back.

"Hey You three" I pointed at Storm Amethyst and shapeshifter, "can you help tsunami train the rainwings I have somthing to deal with" I ended with a deeper voice.

I grabbed memelord and we teleported to pantala right between hornet hive and bloodworm hive, and there it is, I'm literally looking at my self, it was a older self, he had longer horns, was bigger in every way, and had stains of blood everywhere on him.

His armor was damaged a bit, he didn't look happy, "what are you doing here William" I asked this strange me with a deep serious tone.

"Oh haha came here to tell you that you can't save everyone" he said with a laugh, "so I was gona kill you like the others so I can hopefully gain the power to control everything."

"What do you mean others?" I asked.

"I'm the first William to try to save this world you are the twelfth one buddy and will be my eleventh kill." He said sinisterly.

"Why would you kill them" I asked.

"Oh you didn't know, each kill you do you can absorb their power, everything that lives have some type of power" he explained to me. "I did see the future that you might be the hardest to kill but not impossible like the others they tried to run away, and they never run far"

I had my hand on my infinity blade's handle. "See you stand your ground like a true warrior I'll give you that, and you are a controler of light, I can tell by your blade, and you know whats the lights weakness is dark" he said why a deep voice at the end. He held out eleven infinity stones of dark, "I realized the infinity blade was not smart, why use the infinity stones with a weapon when you can wield it yourself" then he crushed all of the stones in his hand.

I could see all of the power suck into his body, he was surrounded in dark, his eyes started to glow red and darkness started to consume the sky. "See this you can't stop me I'll just kill everyone like before hahaha" he said sinisterly.

_Oh that moonwatcher wasent crazy, she was warning me in a way where he wouldn't know_. Memelord was gone he must of went to the others.

"Haha you think I'm like the others I can control more than what you think and what do you think the weakness of dark is, LIGHT." I said with a intimidating deep voice.

"How's that, why don't we see" he charged at me, he was nearly pure black void, it was hard to see anything even the sky.

He went to swing at me with a dark sword, I ducked it and striked his stomach with my fist, I then raised my blade in the air to gain light magic to assist, I was pure white now and glowing.

The other William disappeared within the void darkness, then he jumped out to strike me, he missed, but there was a other that jumped out. _He's multiplying, well this is unfair. _I need more power or more light.

What about the sun. _I enchant my self to control the power of any sun or star. _I could nearly hear the sun next to me, I have full control of it. There were still other Williams striking me.

I try to command the sun to strike a ray down upon me. The sun was charging up.

"Haha you don't know whose who, don't you haha" the other William laughed mockingly.

"Haha don't worry I'll see you soon" I said with a laugh.

"Sun I command you to rain your radioactive ray upon me" I yelled into the air.

"Haha you think you can control the sun you must be stupid" one of the william said when he strikes me.

I could fell the sun listening, it was launching a huge ray of solar light down.

"Hrrrng" it hit me heavily, but then I felt stronger, i was absorbing most of the rays of radiation. It was making me stronger than before.

The darkness was gone, the other william was crouching, in pain it looks like. "WHAT how are you doing that, black flame is our highest power how are you black, golden flame!" He worriedly said.

_He's right,_my horns were glowing black gold flame, my entire body was radiating heat and flame. "I told you I'm not like the others, you are Weak to me!" I yelled with a deep voice to him.

"What are you gona do kill me, haha you can't I sold my mortality long time ago, and don't even try the infinity blade I'm immune to it." He said with a sinister laugh.

I walked to him, my heat was melting his dark armor. I commanded vines to hold him down, it wrapped around him, now he's vulnerable.

I stabed my sword into the ground. "Huh what are you gona do, haha you can't kill me" he said as he spits at me.

I took the soul stone from my blade, as before I gave it a light squeeze and with a click it became a dagger. "Capturing my soul will never work I'll get out eventually" he said a bit worried.

I held his head up, then slit his throat shot the dagger. "What how, HOW" he said scared. "I did e-everything thing r-right I followed the f-futures" he said in pain as he started to fade into ashes.

"Because as I said again." I leaned closer to him holding his neck. "I'm not like the others, this time I will win and thanks for your powers, you will add to my fine collection." I said in his face, as he faded into a pile of dust.

I looked behind me, and there was the rest of my group watching me. Then I realized when I absorbed the other Williams powers I started to faintly glow white from all of the light, the grass around me started to grow. _I can nearly create life now. "_Well it seems like William had it under control, so how are we gona get back now" memelord said.

"I'll just teleport us back hold still" I said. Then we were back in the rainforest within a snap.

"So how are we gona stop this war will" memelord asked with a worried expression.

"Well first of all we need to start capturing Tamriel" I said.

"How can we manage that" Storm asked.

"Well first of all I'll make some priest to preach about me there so when I get there most of them will accept me" I said whyle enchanting some rocks infront of me to become priest. "I command you four to preach about me being a messiah that will be a fair and just king, got it" I said calmly to the four. They each nodded, and I teleported them there In skyrim.

"Isn't that a bit wrong" Storm asked.

"Not as wrong as killing them all, so no it isn't." I said back with a smile. _Before we do anything else I think I want to make one more enchantment for safe keeping, I enchant my self if I were to die every I will respawn on top of jades mountain no matter what or where I And and when I respawn I will reappear with all of my gear and weapons and powers and the current gear from my dead corpse will disappear._

"So what do we do ol great leader" memelord said sarcastically.

"Well first of all I want to see the stormwings kingdom because I just can't believe clearsight would be doing this." I said looking down.

"Well I'm ready, I can show you how we get there" Storm said.

"Well what about us" Amethyst said.

"Well you guys can help glory then or realy anything I won't be gone for long I hope." Me and Storm flew to the edge of the desert where the ocean is.

"So how do we get up the Storm." I asked.

"Well we wait for a literal storm to happen." He answered.

"I can't wait." I stood up and looked into the sky "STRUN BAH QO" I shouted into the sky.

"What does that do." Storm asked.

"You'll See." I said with a smile.

The storm was coming in hot. "How did you do that." I could barely hear him over the lightning.

"It's my half dragon part of me" I yelled back.

"Start flying up this is good enough" he yelled back. I saw his figure disappearing into the sky.

So I followed behind him. It was storming bad. Well this is what happens when I summon it.

I saw a dragon tackle Storm mid air and fly up faster. So I flew faster after them.

The dragon instantly vanished into white clouds. And when I went through the clouds everything was bright with no storm. It was kinda peaceful.

I saw the dragon who tackled Storm. So I tackled him down and pinned him down with my foot. Storm was waking up.

"William stop he's, my brother." Storm said with a bit of hesitation.

I looked down on the dragon. I could see a bit of resemblance of them two. So I stepped back, and the dragon tried to breath this black flame over me.

"You want to try that again storm dragon." I said through the smoke. The dragon stepped back with a surprised expression.

"So Storm have you came back to change your mind." This dragon asked.

Me and Storm looked at each other. I used my mind reading ability's to telepathically tell him to say maybe so we can look around.

"Maybe I just wanted to see what this god of yours is like." Storm said with slight hesitation.

"That's fine leave your friend here then" the dragon said.

"No I want him to come with me or I can't go." Storm said quickly.

"Hmm fine but make sure he doesent interrupt my talking." He said a bit rudely.

"Just so you know will his name is prince thunder." Storm whispered to me.

We are walking to the palace. The entire kingdoms was a beautiful gold shine everywhere even the poor parts. The sky was a nice blue with no storms whatsoever.

The throne room was blinding so much treasure it wasent even funny.

"Ahh welcome Storm, and it looks like you brought a marriage candidate with you." The queen spoke.

I looked at Storm with a confused look. He looks down with a embarrassed face.

"We are not here for that cloud, we are here to figure out what this god of yours is?" I said.

_I enchant cloud to tell me everything about this god and what's its purpose and why they require to worship it._

"Oh there is so much to start with Well first of all this god isn't realy clearsight she is an entity, and her purpose is to reunite with faredir the son of urfael, which there plan is to kill everyone and trap aurora for what she done to him so they mind controlled us so we can help him in the war, well because he expects you will be against him, so far he has us crystalwings,phasewings,mechawings, and spacewings and anydragon that doesent go by our rules will be exiled executed or hidden within the phasewings domain, and we are planing to get sandwings, then icewings and finally skywings then we won't lose." She said with no hesitations.

Storm looked at me weird.

"Why did I say all of that guards stop Storm he will be a worthy sacrifice and kill that scavenger." The queen said alarmed.

Three elite guards went to storm, he didn't do anything. And five elite guards went for me. One went for a lower cut, I parryied his talon with a dagger and kicked him into a wall. A other one was striking with a overhead strike, I blocked it with a void shield and threw him over me.

A other one went to slit my throat, his talons only sparked against my armor. I grabbed his head and cut his throat with a solar spear.

They were dragging Storm off, there is only one thing I can do with less deaths. "GOL HAH DOV" everyone went still except Storm.

"William what did you do." He asked with a worried expression.

"Well I'm kinda mind controlling them, but don't worry it's only temporary." I said back with a smile.

"Ok I command all of you to continue your day like we were never here." I said commandingly to the mind boggled stormwings.

Then most of them walked away to stand at there post.

"Thanks will for not killing them all haha." He laughed nervously.

"And why do they think your gay?" I asked Storm with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it's uhh we-." He tried to say.

"Just stop I'll figure it out later, before we leave, we need the clearsight book that should be here." I said looking around for a secret room.

"I know where that is, it's kinda embarrassing, Well I was scared of the dark for a year or two so they use to lock me into a dark room and there was this book in the middle that was named clearsight I use to try to read it ,but it only had blank pages." He explained to me.

"Well lead the way" I said with a smile.

We walked down many hallways, it felt like a maze.

then we arrived at one big door, it was engraved with many symbols of dragons.

"You gotta be kidding me, they locked it." Storm said bitterly.

"Don't worry, step back." I went before the huge golden door. With one well placed kick I knocked the door down.

"Well there goes my fears of locked rooms" Storm said with a relief.

The room was dark like the description that was inside of Storms head I read. I was still glowing from light power I gained from killing that other william.I nearly shined the whole room. It was full of books in the walls, neatly placed which looked like no one ever touched it. And there was one big book in the middle on a stand, it was very dark, I could feel the negative energy emitting from it.

"Don't touch it Storm" I said to him right before he reached for it. He nodded. I went for the book. And he was right it was blank.

"I enchant my self to read this book and any other book just like it" I whispered to my self. Then words start forming in the book. It was a battle plan. Of how he was gonna stop the spirits, and each of there champions weaknesses.

Huh the ice spirit's champion is winter, but there somthing more, it seems like winter died and the spirit revived by connecting him, so if he died she dies. And it looks like the faredir guy realy wants to kill winter himself.

"Umm William there is a ploblem." Storm said with a bit of fear.

There was ten guards at the door. Storm looked at me with compassion, "can you not kill them all?"

I nodded, I walked towards the guards, each one was petrified with fear. Until they all were outside of the library. I froze the spot where the door was with a frozen wall. One of the guards tried to bash through it but it was futile.

"Ok hold on Storm." I yelled to him. He held against a pole. I felt as this library was on the edge of the palace.

I punched the ground with all of my power. The library instantly cracked and fell off the palace.

Storm was still holding on, "is this a good idea." he tried to yell through the wind.

"I don't know try to grab me" I yelled back.

He jumped to me and grabbed my side. I stood on one of the walls, books were flying everywhere. I charged a jump and launched my self against the opposite side. I broke the wall and flew out. The library was still falling.

Storm looked at me. "Umm where are we gona land."

"Well." We hit the ground with a shock, but good thing Storm was on top so I hit the ground.

"Are you good William!" He said worried.

"Y-yeah J-just g-good." I tried to say.

"You don't look so good, here let me help you." Storm said reaching his talons to help me up.

I held my hand up to tell him to stop, "don't worry I'm f-fine I can get up." I got up with a bit of pain.

The rest of our group was arriving, but with one unknown dragon, he looked like a mech oh it's a mechawing.

Shapeshifter was this beautiful pure white with sparkles, "William this is jet, he kinda ha-"

"I know he's a mechawing has the same ploblem as you with the clearsight, and also clearsight isn't clearsight." I said interrupted her.

Shapeshifter looked at me weird, "you know that could be clearsight, she has lost her loved one and kinda lived for a long time alone."

"How did you know that?" I asked.

She looked at memelord, "Well I asked memelord for the books that he had about this place, and one of them was darkstalker so I read it and it was interesting, but oddly nothing about my tribe or anything."

I facepalm, "why memelord you shouldent do that."

He looked at me surprised, "I didn't give her anything it was you that asked for the books."

I looked at shapeshifter, she couldn't look at me. "Well She shapeshifted into me to get the books it seems like."

She looked at me, "well I was curious and I knew you told him not to give it to anyone, so I used your form to get them."

"We need to talk later, but I have somthing I gotta do." I looked in the sky.

"Well what is it." Storm asked.

"Well there is a spacewing that I have to go save." I said.

"Why can't they come here themself aren't they smart?" Storm asked.

"Well do you know what happens to anyone who tries to enter a planet?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well no I don't."

"Exactly she will burn up before she even lands." I said, I was charging up my thrusters ready to go.

Storm looked at me oddly, "How do you know it's a she?"

"Well duh future teller over here." I put on my helmet and airlocked it.

"How can you live up there with no air?" Amethyst asked.

"Doesent anyone know I have animus magic I don't hesitate to use." I said to everyone. I back up ready to run and jump. I enchanted my self to survive without oxygen as long as I need.

I started to run so I can lift off, I activated full thrust power on the thruster on my back and two on my feet, and my hands for maneuvering.

As I took to the sky the last thing I hear is shapeshifter saying somthing about flying safe.

The sky didn't have much clouds, I could feel the air getting thinner. Once I exited the atmosphere I instantly frosted over. It was unnaturally cold up here, but it was beautiful night sky, I could see all of the stars from here. Like I could touch them my self.

But I need to focus on task at hand, she should be on the nearest moon. And I was right she was on one of the moons but she wasent looking so good, she was heavily frosted over like she was there for a whyle, and it looks like she is gasping for air.

This is the dragon I'm looking for, she was shivering from the extreme cold, and was trying to get oxygen. I summoned a oxygen tank with a mask ment for a dragon.

Then there was three guardians there, they look familiar like they came from a game I played. They each looked at each other, and they nodded like hey were communicating with mics.

One jumped in the air, and the other two ran at me. The faster one summoned a flaming gun, and shot me six times in a rapid succession. I dodged three of them but the other three hit me with a explosive blow. I summoned mjölner the true one. I threw it with anger straight to his face, it tore of his head with a metallic sound as it hit.

The other two, one in the air shot a huge void ball at me, and the other one threw multiple flaming hammers at me. I held up my void shield which became a entire wall.

Each hit pushed me farther back towards the space dragon. They both pulled out guns, one had a sniper and tried to shot me but she missed, I slid closer and threw a solar spear straight through her chest.

The other guardian tried to strike me with a sword, I side step out of the way and stabbed his side with my blade.

After they died I saw ten more guardians running after me in the distance. _I can't keep fighting this spacewing will die. _I look back at her, she was shivering and the oxygen tank I gave her was frozen as well.

I grab her and launched of the moon. The guardians can't follow me because they can't exactly fly.

As I got closer to our planet it was getting a bit hot, I had to use as much as I can of my frost powers to keep this dragon cold.

We were coming in extremely hot literally. We were falling into sand again, I could see my group off in the distance running to where we are about to hit. Before we got close I teleported this spacewing in the ground safely. But before I could do anything,I hit the ground.

_God that hurts, huh where am I. All I saw was darkness every direction. I saw a dragon walking to me that litteraly materialized in front of me._

_"Oh hello welcome to my realm I wanted to speak to you, somthing urgent." She lookes like clearsight, oh no this one isn't. This is that entity, trying to manipulate me huh._

_She looked at me with a nice smile, "in a year or so da-"_

_"Stop don't even try you are not the real clearsight give up." I said interrupting her._

_"Why do you think that Dragonborn." She asked with a confused expression._

_"Because I have this." I raised one of the books of clearsight in the air._

_Her expression went straight to anger, "how did you get that or even read it."_

_I looked back with a smile, "I'm a lot smarter than what I look, don't even try this war I'll put a end to it even if I don't my army will out strength yours."_

_She looked like she was changing form, oh I was right._

_Spider legs sprouted out of her sides, tearing the flesh of the dragon form. It was a spider entity. It looks awfully familiar, ill have to ask memelord for that answer._

_With a crackling deep voice this creature spoke, "of you can even survive this realm you won't survive my realm, haha I don't have access to it yet but once I die and get sent there again." It leaned closer to me. "I will bring you there and torture you for the rest of your days, hahaha"_

_"You must mistake me as a fool, I don't get tortured, I do the torturing." I raised my blade in a battle pose._

_The entity thing charged at me, it tried to step on me, but I slid and spun around and cut one of its legs. It screamed In pain. It tried to strike me again but it missed and I cut it again. _

_I ran far away from the entity, I need to remove my mind reading protection, I need to get out. I summoned a nice golden ring with a diamond in it. I enchant this ring to remove my mind reading protection as long as I wear this._

_I take off my glove to put it on, but then the entity swung a leg at me. It knocked me down and the ring slid across the pure dark floor. The entity swung at me again, I ducked out of the way and threw a flaming hammer at it to slow it down._

_I slid to pick up the ring to put it on real quick. The entity was behind me, it went to impale my heart but I caught it right before it touched my armor._

_"You can't hold me forever, you will tire out soon." It spoke with a laugh._

_I froze the spot my hand was holding the spider leg back._

_"Shapeshifter get me out of here." I screamed into the air._

_"Come on Dragonborn be smarter than that, no one can hear you from here." It said leaning closer to me._

_"Thats what you think." I said to it right as I break it's leg of and I get pulled out of this dream state._

"William are you ok." Some strange voice said this. I can't see anything it's dark. _Oh well it's nighttime wonder why._

"Yeah I'm fine" I tried to say but I coughed because of the sand that was on me.

"Well it doesent seem like it, there was a spider creature talking to you that had a clearsight on it." Shapeshifter said brushing the sand off of me.

"Yeah that's a enti-, wait how do you know that." I said looking at her with a confused look.

She looked down with a smile, "Well I kinda made Storm enchant me to have mind reading and future telling powers like you."

"Realy why did you do that." I asked.

"Well I wanted to make sure you didn't do anything bad, as those vision you had." She said with a smile.

"You know that wasent me who did that, that was a other william that did that." I said.

She looked up at me again, "Well at least I have these powers now hehe."

"So where did the others go." I asked getting up.

"Well they walked back to the rainwings, thinking you were just fine, but I didn't think so." she said smiling.

I looked back at her with a smile, "Seems you are right, we need to get back to glory, they are gonna be attacking the nightwings soon."

As we were walking home, I enchanted the ring to only let shapeshifter read my mind so I don't have to worry for anymore weird dreams.

I also grabbed a stone, I enchanted the stone to summon one hundred human solders ready to assist me with anything I ask for under my command when I crush this stone. And I decided to make a infinity bag, it has a control of he infinity stones and can hold anything inside.

The forest was peaceful, vibrant place. It was getting bright now. Glory was there with many rainwings and the others of her group was there. My group was there also, missing jet and the spacewing. I guess jet is taking care of the spacewing.

I jumped out infront of glory, "are we ready."

Glory looked at me confused, "We, you mean me and my army, who said you are going."

"Well I assume you'll need me for this, and why not have another ruler to help you."

She lookes at me swinging her head back and forth, "You aren't a king, who said that."

"Well ask these guys." Then I held out the stone and crushed it.

Instantly a hundred soldiers malformed infront of me. Everyone jumped back in surprise.

"Hello my liege we are ready to go at your command." One of the Knights in front of the army spoke.

Starflight was looking at me with a worry expression. _Ok he worry's to much._

Glory is telling her group what to do so I'll do that with mine.

I look at my soldiers, "ok men we need to capture this volcano with no casualties of the nightwings, we are going to bring them back safe." Each soldier nods in approval and took out there tranquilizer guns. I looked towards my group, "ok I need you guys to follow me I need to reach morrowseer before he says anything to the dragonets of destiny, I don't know exactly where he is so we need to look for him, and Amethyst may you protect starflight especially his eyes."

Amethyst confusingly looked at me, "why do you always want to protect them, don't they not trust you."

I looked back at her, "well even if they don't trust me I'll still help them and fight for them either way."

"I think we will attack first insted of glory, it should be less causality for everyone if I do that." I start to walk to the portal, then I realized I think I need more soldiers. I summon two more of those rocks I summoned before and put them in my bag, for later.

The tunnel always fells wrong as I walk through it, but it has the same felling as my hands. Animus magic itself is wrong in some ways.

I materialized a tranquilizer rifle in my hand for me to use.

I can tell there is two nightwings around the corner, both were distracting each other with small talk.

I rolled forward and shot one on the back of the neck. The other went to turn around, I launched forward with a dart in my hand and stabed him with the dart. He fell limp like his friend.

Ten of my soldiers were behind be, I signaled them to go forward, two of them nodded in approval and ran forward. Ten more soldiers appeared, I signaled them to go forward also.

I signaled twenty soldiers to move the body's and disarm them from their spears. They had a bit of difficulty but they got it done.

The air was smoky and hot, i didn't like it. I put in my helmet and extended it down to cover my mouth and air seal me within my armor so the air can filter.

It was calm once I left that cave into the main island, but I could feel the ground make a slight tremble. _It's going to erupt_. I need to get everyone out fast.

"Is it going to realy erupt" it was shapeshifter. _Oh haha I forgot she can mind read me. _

I looked back at here with a serious expression, and took my helmet of so I can talk easyer. "Yes it will so we need to be fast here or many may die."

She looked at me with a sad expression, "could I die."

I slowly walked to her and hugged her, "No, I would protect you don't worry"

She was blushing a bit, and looked nervous looking down, "c-can I tell you somthing and a b-bit ask you at the same time."

I cradled her head with my hand and lifted her up to my level, we were nearly only inches away. "Don't worry I will be fine you can ask me after all of this in a nicer place, trust me I won't die."

Before I let go she surprised me with a playful lick on the nose. I looked at her with a suprised expression. She tried to look away blushing, "sorry I had to."

I smiled at her, "Don't worry it's ok I'll return you the favor after all of this."

She stood up taller now, "so what do you want me to do to help."

"Well get storm and memelord and look for morrowseer, just don't approach him yet make sure you get me and if he even gets close to the dragonets of destiny attack."

She looked at me confused. "Why's that."

"He will say somthing that will bring down sunny and a bit of the others, I just don't want it to happen."

She nodded in approval, and ran off to go get the two I named. I also took overview of my army, the rainwings was within the ranks helping with the tranquility of the nightwings.

Everything was going smooth, the volcano started to erupt, rocks fell from the sky. One hit me but it split apart with contact.

Everyone eventually went through the tunnel, but then a huge nightwing came barreling through the tunnel. _Oh no it's morrowseer._

I ran after him, he was facing his, well to be exact kinda like his creation because he's the reason they are together, and may be a reason why I'm here also. Which is a chain reactions for me to be here so morrowseer might of done somthing good.

I can't let him speak so I rushed infront of him. "Oh hello morrow seems you finally came, I even sent a team after you and they gave up why so late."

He looked pissed. "I was looking for starflight but I didn't realize he left through the tunnel."

I looked behind me, I could see most of the dragonets of destiny and also Amethyst and shapeshifter.

"I can't let you talk morrowseer so why don't you die now so it will make it easy for me." I said seriously.

He looked down upon me, I think he's almost three times my size, "why should I take orders to a stranger but not any stranger a damn scavenger."

The lava was rushing in fast. Just before I could move the lava bubbles up and a splatter went towards starflight, but before it made contact Amethyst jumped forward and took the hit, it didn't hurt her but it was still hot. _I'm runing out of time. "_Morrowseer let's save the talk for later." _Hrng let's just end this now._

I lunge forward with all of my might and all of my thrusters on, I tackled morrowseer back with great force I think I could hear bones cracking. I could fell his struggle as we fell into the lava, before I hit the lava I could hear shapeshifter cry out, "WILLIAM NOOOOO, I lo-."

Then everything went dark with fiery pain.

**Just so anyone knows this isn't the end I just stoped for now if anyone even wants this finished comment to the story then and maybe I'll finish it.**


End file.
